Noche de Bodas
by Loreto W
Summary: En una hermosa noche, el Arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez desvirga a su hermosa y deliciosa fresita, en la que será su inolvidable y pasional noche de bodas. GrimmjowxIchigo ONE-SHOT,YAOI LEMON, CROSS-DRESSING con Ichigo y un provocativo atuendo.


**¡Este es mi primer fan fic de GrimmjowxIchigo! ¡AMO CON TODA MI ALMA EL GRIMMICHI! SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA NÚMERO 1, y les advierto que esta historia contiene LENGUAJE VULGAR, CROSS-DRESSING y LEMON. Así que si no les gusta no lo lean.**

**Por otro lado… Dedico esta historia con todo mi corazón y alma a los fans Grimmichi que me han apoyado con todo su cariño, principalmente a Fran que es una muy buena amiga y a quien espero le guste esta historia y también a Akemi, Dani y Tsuki, a todas estas maravillosas personas que han sido el principal motor de mi inspiración Grimmichi , todos los mini fics que he escrito y mi alegría. Sin más que decir he aquí mi primer fanfic Grimmichi oficial que publico, y el cual he decidido titular:**

**Noche de Bodas**

**Escrito por LoretoW**

**GrimmjowxIchigo**

Era una noche primaveral mágica, mística y cubierta de encanto, la luna que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo iluminaba majestuosamente con sus rayos aquella habitación, en donde un atractivo joven de hermosos cabellos anaranjados y rostro angelical, yacía recostado con sus cabellos esparcidos sobre una gran cama de dos plazas.

Las estrellas que acompañaban a la luna llena de esa noche, danzaban con alegría y se divertían expectantes con la escena que estaba a punto de desarrollarse frente a sus curiosos ojos, y noche que según ellas, sería la más pasional de ese atractivo y nervioso joven que esperaba ansioso a su amante. Incapaces de poder evitar recordar al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía el pelinaranja, los astros de esa inolvidable noche recordaron como había comenzado todo para el joven que yacía en esa cama esperando para que de una vez por todas comenzara su noche de bodas…

_"Oi, Ichi... ¿Te casarías conmigo?" _

Había sido lo que el Arrancar le había preguntando, las mejillas del peliazul estaban ligeramente sonrojadas con un delicioso tono carmesí que Ichigo jamás hubiera pensando que aquel ser pudiera poseer. Sin embargo, la mirada profunda y solemne que el Arrancar le había dedicado al formular la pregunta se lo decía todo, aquella pregunta iba en serio, a pesar de la expresión del peliazul quien rascaba con una mano su cabeza, como si la pregunta fuera una pregunta cualquiera y no tuviera una implicancia tan profunda como la que verdaderamente poseía.

- Grimm... ¿q-qué... qué dices?, quiero decir yooo - Sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas en un instante, aquella pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, que ese ser le pidiera matrimonio y estuviera dispuesto a rebajarse a aquel grado de proponérselo, le había tomado por sorpresa. No sabía qué responder, por eso había comenzado a tartamudear ante aquella pregunta repentina. Grimmjow le miraba expectante e Ichigo podía notar lo que parecía ser impaciencia en el Arrancar y un dejo de inseguridad.

- Yo... – Ichigo no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se derretía. Su corazón latía desbocado y en cada palpitar parecía que saldría de su pecho. Sus manos estaban sudorosas por el nerviosismo súbito, sus mejillas de un exquisito tono, y el viento que soplaba en aquella hermosa y deliciosa tarde de primavera revolvía sus anaranjados cabellos que brillaban con el sol. Sus ojos marrones, brillantes y emotivos, reflejaban sentimientos y emociones imposibles de explicar. Nunca pensó que aquella sexy pantera, se hubiera obsesionado a tal grado que quisiera poseerlo en todo sentido de la palabra de aquella forma en donde no tendría escape alguno... y le pertenecería completamente con todas las de la ley.

- Tsk... No me hagas esperar Shinigami, y bien... ¿aceptas casarte conmigo o no? Fresita - Fue lo que oyó pronunciar a Grimmjow, quien ahora se encontraba mirándole directamente con ambas manos al lado de su cuerpo, la brisa primaveral también revolvía y jugueteaba con sus cabellos dándole una apariencia mucho más exótica y arrebatadora, sus ojos con aquellas marcas azules le daban un aspecto salvaje y parecían penetrar hasta los más profundo de su ser.

Grimmjow observó el aspecto de Ichigo iluminado por los vibrantes rayos del sol en lo alto. No cabía dudas que su fresita era hermoso, podía opacar la misma belleza del sol al ser mucho más deslumbraste que este. Ni el misticismo de la noche podía compararse con el misterio que exudaba de su Shinigami, todo en el chiquillo le volvía loco, desde aquellos ojos que alguna vez creyó odiar pensando que le miraban con menosprecio, cuando en el fondo sólo le miraban con admiración y una devoción única que el pelinaranja le había confesado que sentía por él. También amaba la personalidad de Ichigo, feroz, protector, testarudo, obstinado, compasivo, fogoso, apasionado, aunque a veces aquella negación que siempre demostraba, al no poder admitir libremente que disfrutaba los besos que el Arrancar le daba le enloquecían y ponían furioso. No obstante, su fresita era demasiado tímida, para su propio bien, pero eso muy pronto cambiaría cuando pudiera hacerle suyo y el Shinigami le perteneciera por completo.

- Grimm...jow... Grimmjow yo... – "¿Por qué lo dudo tanto?" - Pensaba Ichigo mirando aquellos orbes profundos y cerúleos de aquel que había cautivado o mejor dicho tomado a la fuerza su corazón, pero a quien deseaba gustoso entregarse, tenía miedo, aún era joven, pero estaría condenado si no se entregaba por completo al sexy felino frente a sus ojos.

- Grimm... yo - Ichigo no pudo seguir mirándole a los ojos y desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, casi en un susurro que hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser por la excelente audición propia del felino, pronunció:

- ¡SI QUIEROOOO! - El sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y el tono rojizo que habían adquirido sus orejas eran suficientes para demostrar su extrema timidez y vergüenza, podía haberle pateado el trasero a unos cuantos enemigos, haber acabado con el bastardo de Aizen con toda la fiereza que le caracterizaba, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón era un virgen en todo sentido.

- Ichi, fresita - Pronunció Grimmjow y estirando sus brazos para recibir al Shinigami, le dijo en un tono que parecía autoritario, pero que en realidad era de cariño:

- Ven a mis brazos, fresita - Y sin titubear más el Shinigami corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su macho alfa, quien le recibió con un fuerte abrazo de hierro, atrayéndolo de la cintura, y sosteniéndolo firmemente sin dejarlo ir por nada del mundo, ese Shinigami sería suyo...

Aquel momento era una hermosa imagen en el recuerdo y las mentes de ambos jóvenes, el viento y la hermosa y deliciosa brisa de primavera jugueteando con los cabellos de los jóvenes amantes y futuros esposos, los pétalos de las flores cercanas a aquel lugar danzando en el viento, los pájaros cantando y celebrando la unión de aquella nueva pareja, el sol iluminando con sus rayos los rostros de ambos, todo en la naturaleza había conspirado y se alegraba por esa unión en aquel día, incluso las estrellas y la luna que estaban ocultas expectantes mirando la escena... pero la situación de ahora era diferente en todo sentido...

Ichi yacía en aquella cama de dos plazas, cubierta con hermosas sabanas negras de satín y pétalos de rosa desparramados en ella. La suavidad de aquellas sabanas negras, le proporcionaba una exquisita sensación en las partes de su cuerpo que se encontraban expuestas. El aroma dulce y exótico de las rosas nublaba sus sentidos con un deseo y una sensación placenteras únicas, pero lo más destacable del joven que yacía en aquella gran cama, esperando por su ahora esposo, era el contraste de su atuendo nupcial con el color de las sabanas... Ciertamente la visión que daba era única e incomparable…

El joven pelinaranja se encontraba recostado sobre la cama estirado, su cabeza que reposaba en una cómoda almohada, sus cabellos naranjas un poco más largos de lo que siempre solía llevar, casi como cuando combatió con Aizen, estaban desparramados sobre la almohada, los pétalos rojizos de rosa a su lado, sus mejillas sonrojadas en un delicioso tono carmín, y en su cuerpo aquella vestimenta nupcial que el mismo había decidido escoger para celebrar ese momento...

Llevaba en sus manos unos hermosos y delicados guantes cortos de tul transparente con bordados que hacían lucir sus manos delicadas y suaves... En su cuerpo vestía un maravilloso corset blanco satinado con intricados bordados de flores y encajes de ensueño, además de un hermoso listón blanco en la parte central del pecho como adorno. Aquel sencillo pero sensual diseño hacía resaltar su cintura delineándola y marcaba en una encantadora forma sus senos no existentes, pero que no quitaban ni encanto ni atractivo frente a los predadores ojos de la salvaje pantera que se acercaba con cada segundo que pasaba a paso predador para desvirgarlo...

En la parte de abajo, una tanga blanca y suave de seda, con lazos tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda cubría perfectamente su viril pero virgen miembro, que esperaba a ser probado por la boca, lengua y labios del dueño de su cuerpo.

Descendiendo más aún, se podía ver como las piernas del joven virgen, estaban cubiertas por delicadas, suaves y femeninas medias blancas de satín con bellos lazos, pero que se sostenían perfectamente en sus piernas gracias a un sensual portaligas que recorría su cuerpo desde la cintura, pero que era imperceptible por el corset que lo cubría.

Para Grimmjow, aquella visión de su excitante fresita usando aquel atuendo femenino le enloquecía, parecía como si cada prenda hubiera sido confeccionada para amoldarse al virgen cuerpo de su fresita que estaba a punto de ser desflorada por él.

Ichigo por su parte, se sentía como una virgen a punto de ser desvirgada, principalmente porque ese era el caso en esa situación, y porque las ropas que usaban le causaban esa impresión, podía verse reflejado en esas intensas orbes que eran los ojos de Grimmjow, en los propios ojos de su predador amante, podía verse a si mismo vistiendo esas ropas y con sus mejillas sonrojas, una visión que le excitaba completamente y que hacía que la ansiedad, la lujuria, el deseo y la excitación poco a poco, segundo a segundo le consumieran y le hicieran arder en deseo desmedido.

- Grimm... jow… Tómame Grimm - Mencionó la fresita deseando poder ocultar su sonrojado rostro en una de las negras almohadas que acunaban su cabeza, deseaba que Grimmjow le proclamara como suyo en aquella sensual noche de bodas.

- Como ordenes fresita... - Fue lo que mencionó la poderosa pantera, quien gateaba acercándose cada vez más a su bella novia que yacía en aquella gran cama esperando a ser desvirgada por él, el poderoso sexta, el poderoso Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Grimmjow por su parte vestía un tradicional smoking propio de traje de novio, era un atuendo simple para Grimmjow, sin mucho que decir, pero que destacaba considerablemente por su color blanco y porque le hacía ver sumamente arrebatador, mil millones de veces más atractivo de lo que ya era y porque simplemente cualquiera que le viera podría tener un orgasmo instantáneo al observar aquel absolutamente sensual hombre vestir semejante pieza de ropa, pero un placer que sólo la bella novia que yacía en la cama esperando para ser poseída por su amado, tendría derecho de contemplar.

- Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, Ichi... Eres lo más sexy que he visto en mi puta vida... - Mencionó sensualmente Grimmjow y con la gracia y agilidad de felino que poseía se acercó más y más al cuerpo de su fresita quien le esperaba en la cama... De tal manera que logró llegar hasta él, se inclinó a la altura de su hermoso rostro, contempló esos bellos ojos almendrados y esos vidriosos y brillantes iris de Ichigo... y en un sólo parpadeo de la fresita, le besó.

El besó al principio fue suave y delicado, pero a medida de que Ichigo le correspondía se tornó como Grimmjow, feroz, apasionado, demandante, obstinado. Sus bocas se juntaban en un beso que subía de temperatura en cada segundo, ambos combatiendo pero esta vez en aquel beso.

El poderoso sexta se separó del pelinaranja y mientras veía como Ichigo recuperaba la respiración en sucesivos jadeos, comenzó a quitarse aquella jodida chaqueta y el resto de sus ropas que le estabn impidiendo sentir el contacto de su cuerpo cubierto de prendas con el virginal cuerpo en sensuales atuendos nupciales de su excitante Shinigami. Con una rapidez y ferocidad que solía utilizar solamente con Pantera, Grimmjow se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta, desgarró su propia camisa y la lanzó lejos. Se disponía a quitarse el jodido cinturón que llevaba puesto y sus pantalones, cuando de pronto vio como Ichigo se inclinaba y posaba sus enguantadas manos sobre las suyas mirándolo fijamente y le decía:

- Espera Grimm... yo quiero hacerlo... - Ichigo cerró los ojos intentando controlar el nerviosismo que le invadía y la vergüenza de aquella petición...

- ¿Hacer que Ichi? Dime que es lo que quieres hacerme - Demandó Grimmjow sonriendo maliciosamente, sabiendo de ante mano que era lo que su fresita tan tímida y vergonzosamente había expresado que quería hacerle, pero amando y disfrutando cada segundo de aquellas expresiones diversas que se reflejaban en el rostro de Ichigo y que le sentaban mucho mejor que su usual seño fruncido. Sabía lo que su fresita planeaba, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

- Grimm... yo quiero probarlo... quiero chu...par..telo - Mencionó apenas audiblemente el joven Vizard, muriendo casi de la vergüenza por la pervertida declaración que había dejado salir de su boca... Hasta aquel día de su noche de bodas, Grimmjow y él sólo habían compartido inocentes caricias y apasionados besos, su cuerpo era virgen en todo sentido y ahora que finalmente le pertenecía al felino quería entregarse, ser suyo, pero también quería explorar el cuerpo de ese Dios griego, el sensual Adonis que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- Hazlo Ichi, quiero sentir tus sensuales labios en mí - Expresó Grimmjow y dejó que el tímido muchacho tomara la iniciativa.

Ichigo aceptó la petición de su amante complacido y comenzó con su boca depositando besos en el torso desnudo de Grimmjow, rápidamente se quitó los guantes de novia que cubrían sus manos, y comenzó a explorar tocando, palpando, acariciando, cada pedazo del torso desnudo de Grimmjow, resbalando su mano por los bien formados abdominales de Grimmjow, besando aquella cicatriz hermosa y perfecta que el mismo le había hecho con sus propias manos, y así en su exploración continuó lamiéndola, reverenciándola, adorándola, con su lluvia de besos. Quería probar el escultural cuerpo de su dueño, por ello lamía y saboreaba el sudor del cuerpo de Grimmjow, era una combinación rara, pero el deseo, el ardor, la pasión, el éxtasis que le consumían eran más grande que su sentido común y cada cosa que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación era motivo de excitación.

Grimmjow sentía como la boca de su amante se posaba sobre su torso y le torturaba sensualmente en aquella enloquecedora exploración, sentía como Ichigo reverenciaba aquella cicatriz de la que se sentía jodidamente orgulloso, jamás había sentido algo así en su puta vida, el Shinigami tenía una boca hábil que le causaba un placer insospechado, por lo mismo su propio miembro se había erectado, y de su prominente erección había comenzado a escurrir liquido seminal aunque sólo en gotas. Tenía las venas de su miembro hinchadas por la excitación y a pesar de que tenía los ojos entrecerrados por las caricias furtivas de su amante, los abrió por un segundo para observar como bajo la blanca seda que cubría el miembro de su amante se veía un bulto que era el orgulloso pene Ichigo, que se alzaba erecto entre sus piernas cubiertas de delicadas medias, y que como el de él, también clamaba atención.

"Mierda" Pensaba Grimmjow al haberle dado ese rápido vistazo a Ichigo, lucía tan jodidamente sensual y delicioso en esas ropas, no había dudas que el cross-dressing le sentaba bien a su fresita, verlo en aquellas ropa le provocaba querer follarlo hasta romperle el trasero, cogerlo hasta que se acabara el mundo y llenarlo de su semen hasta que el agujero de su fresita estuviera tan lleno de su propia leche que Ichi no se olvidaría jamás que él era el único que podía rellenar a esa fresita con una leche tan deliciosa como la suya. Ichigo le volvía loco, el Shinigami le desquiciaba, ya no podía recordar ni pensar en que puto momento todo había cambiado en su vida, pero francamente le importaba una mierda recordar el momento en que el odio mutuo que se tenían se había convertido en intenso amor, de todas formas lo único que importaba era que ahora formaban una hermosa pareja ¿no? Detalles como el momento en que llegaron ahí carecían de importancia cuando Grimmjow desvirgaría a su virgen fresita.

Ichigo se sentía en el cielo, al poder reverenciar ese semental cuerpo del que ahora era su esposo. Ansioso por llegar a la mejor parte, quiso poder saborear y sentir la esencia de su amado, rápidamente con sus manos desnudas quitó el cinturón que confinaba los pantalones del sexta y en un movimiento sensual usando sus propios dientes le bajo el cierre al pantalón que se interponía entre su boca y la erección de su amado. Bajó el cierre y con sus manos bajo los pantalones para toparse con la grata sorpresa que el sexta no llevaba ropa interior, y ahí en frente de sus ojos estaba la erección más colosal y prominente que sus ojos habían observado, la masculinidad de Grimmjow en todo su esplendor estaba ahí 23 centímetros o quizás un poco más que se enterrarían profundamente en su interior, que le partirían, que le embestirían locamente, que le llevarían al placer más grande su vida, que clamarían su cuerpo y le profanarían deliciosamente.

La boca de Ichigo se hizo agua al pensar en ese delicioso manjar que se exponía frente a él cono una rareza única que tendría el privilegio de probar, llevó sus manos desnudas y tomó el hinchado órgano donde se apreciaban venas rojas y ligeramente azules. Grimmjow lo observaba en lo que podía con sus ojos semicerrados y pequeños jadeos se escuchan de esa sensual boca, Ichigo sostuvo el miembro en sus manos y sin saber que hacer al principio lo acarició sintiendo la textura un tanto áspera, pero al mismo tiempo suave, lo acarició con delicadeza, observando cada parte de la masculinidad de Grimmjow observó el prepucio y su textura, sigo escudriñando el frenillo y finalmente llegó a observar meticulosamente el glande de la poderosa erección de Grimmjow, y en un auto reflejo envolvió la cabeza con su húmeda, calida y mojada boca.

- Ahhh mierda Ichi... - Gimió el sexta, al sentir como de las caricias inocentes y tímidas de su fresita, pasaba a sentir esa enloquecedora boca que ahora confinaba su erección aunque solo fuera su glande.

Ichigo tenía el delicioso pene de Grimmjow en su boca, el sabor era diferente, una mezcla, salada, pero especial, un sabor único, no le repugnaba al contrario le incitaba más aún, el olor que llegaba a su nariz le sobre excitaba, la sensación de tener el miembro de Grimmjow ahí en su boca le enloquecía, "la erección de Grimmjow", pensaba Ichigo, la gloria más grande del Espada, ahí en su propia boca. Al principio comenzó a chuparlo, chuparlo como si se tratara de un chupete dulce de un nuevo sabor que exploraba con su boca, lo tomó firmemente con sus manos y comenzó a chuparlo lentamente cejándose llevar, haciendo lo que se sentía natural y mientras se perdía en eso, sintió como Grimmjow jalaba sus naranjos cabellos dándole un tirón repentino.

- Ten cuidado con los dientes... Ichi - Le mencionó el Arrancar, dándole a entender que debía intentar usar solo su boca y evitar el contacto con los dientes, un pequeño error que había cometido causando que su Arrancar le jalara el cabello de aquella forma.

Retomando su labor con la misma ambrosía con la que había iniciado, continuó saboreándolo, mientras escuchaba como Grimmjow le decía cosas, que le impulsaban a continuar con su succión.

- Saboréalo como un chupete, Ichi... Métetelo hasta el fondo, quiero que lo sientas en tu garganta… Oh, fresita, sí hazlo así...

Le decía Grimmjow, quien se encontraba abstraído en las sensaciones que esa sagrada boca de su Shinigami le causaba, sentía como su espalda se arqueaba, como su cuerpo se llenaba de pasión, de calor de deseo, si Ichigo continuaba a ese ritmo, se correría y aún faltaba que desvirgara a su fresita.

Estirando sus brazos, el felino detuvo a Ichigo, quien le miro confundido, no obstante, Grimmjow sonrío enseñando su perfecta dentadura y le dijo:

- No más Ichi, es mi turno ahora. Voy a controlarte y hacerte mío como merezco Ichi… - Pronunció sensualmente el Espada y para la excitación de Ichigo agregó:

- Te voy a coger tan duro que nunca olvidarás a quien le perteneces - Fue lo último que menciono el felino, antes de tomar a su esposo por los hombros, y empujarlo contra la cama, los pantalones que había utilizado yacían en el suelo, y su erección prominente se erguía con gloria, ahora gracias a la boca de su fresita, su miembro lubricado y húmedo podría penetrar la entrada de su virgen esposo, aunque aún tendría que esperar para preparar a Ichigo y así no causarle daño.

- Grimm... - Fue todo lo que susurró Ichigo, expectante, y ansioso por lo que vendría y mientras esperaba a ver cual sería el siguiente movimiento de la pantera, sintió como la boca de Grimmjow se acercaba a su oído izquierdo y sensualmente, con aquella voz orgásmica de su amante, Grimmjow decía…

- Dime... tu más secreta fantasía, Ichi - Le susurró Grimmjow con una sensualidad tan intensa que hubiera podido derretir la misma Antártica si ésta le hubiera escuchado, Ichi estiró sus brazos y atrajo a Grimmjow más cerca de su cuerpo firmemente y le susurró al oído, el secreto que solo ellos dos conocerían:

- Úsame a tu antojo Grimm... Hazme tu esclavo... Hazme tu juguete Grimm, dame todo lo que tengas - Mencionó deseosamente el pelinaranja, sólo Grimmjow le escucharía, sólo el sexta le causaba aquel impacto, sacaba a relucir su lado más oscuro y perverso, sólo su Arrancar conocería aquel lado detrás de la fachada que siempre le encubría, detrás de su seño fruncido, sus ojos tristes, el deseo de proteger a todos, su paciencia infinita, su deseo de luchar y proteger a los que amaba en favor de la justicia, se encontraba aquel Ichigo sumiso, apasionado, que rogaba por ser poseído, por ser tomado, penetrado, desvirgado, clamado por su amante, el lado de uke que muchos sabían que poseía, el uke únicamente de Grimmjow y de nadie más, del único hombre que podía clamarle, violarle, usarle, partirle, cortarle, hacerle todo lo que quisiera porque él así lo permitiría.

- Mierda Ichi, quiero tomarte ahora - Mencionó Grimmjow enloquecido por la sucia confesión de su esposo.

- Hazlo Grimm... muéstrame como lo hace un verdadero hombre - Respondió Ichigo a la declaración de Grimmjow y para enfatizar sus palabras, encerró con sus piernas cubiertas por las delicadas medias que llevaba, la cintura del mayor para atraerlo más a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba su cuello con sus manos y lo acercaba para darle un beso, que tenía el propio sabor de Grimmjow en sus labios y boca.

Grimmjow se dejó fundir en aquel beso con un toque de su propia esencia, esencia que pronto depositaría en totalidad en el cuerpo de su bello esposo.

Ambos se fundieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso, pero ya sin poder aguantarlo un sólo segundo más, Grimmjow decidió que aquello era suficiente y era momento de hacer suyo como correspondía a su apetecible fresita.

Rápidamente con la rapidez y agilidad de un felino como él, bajo un poco el corset que llevaba Ichigo y dejó al descubierto sus pezones duros como rocas y rosados por la sangre acumulada ahí que los erectaba, a Grimmjow aquello se le hizo exquisito y sin perder un segundo los atacó con su boca, lamiéndolos, chapándolos, torciéndolos con su hábil lengua caliente e incluso, maliciosamente con una sonrisa mordió uno de los pezones de Ichigo haciéndolo sangrar.

- Awwwwwwww - Soltó Ichigo al sentir como los caninos de Grimmjow torturaban su pezón perforándolo y haciéndolo sangrar, aquello dolía, pero el placer y las acciones de Grimmjow que le causaban placer compensaban todo tipo de dolor.

- Ahgg Grimm... me encanta... como... como muerdes mis pezones - Mencionó Ichigo dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y expresándoselo a su Arrancar, al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a sentir sangre tibia resbalar por su abusado pezón.

Antes de que el hilillo de sangre de Ichigo pudiera opacar la belleza del blanco corset que adornaba la silueta de su fresita, el sensual felino la lamió limpiando y chupando de esa forma, ese pezón evitando así que el corset blanco se manchara. El sexta podía escuchar los gemidos de Ichigo, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada, podía sentir el propio sudor de su fresita recorrer su cuerpo y comenzar a manchar sus atuendos nupciales, pero más aún podía sentir en su propia mano que se había deslizado impaciente bajo ese pedazo de tela que cubría humilde, pero sensualmente el miembro de Ichigo, la propia erección de su amante que tenía la tela de seda que era esa tanga que le cubría empapada por la excitación, podía sentir la humedad del pre semen mojar sus propios dedos y aprovecho aquella humedad para darle unas caricias y masturbar el órgano caliente y palpitante del pelinaranja mientras seguía devorando sus pezones y ahora se inclinaba depredadoramente a su cuello para como si de un vampiro se tratase enterrar sus "colmillos" y sacarle sangre, marcándole, proclamándole como suyo, marcando con sus dientes el cuerpo de su casto esposo.

- Mierda Ichi... me encantan los sonidos que haces. ¿Te gusta como te toco, Ichi? ¿Te gusta como mi mano te acaricia? - Mencionó malévolamente el Arrancar, adorando cada expresión nublada por el deseo de Ichigo.

- Me... m-me encantan... tus...caricias... Grimm...

- ¿Te gusta como te toco Ichi? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta? - Repetía Grimmjow llenándose de orgullo al ver como era el único que podía someter al poderoso Shinigami y reducirle a aquel deseoso chiquillo que le suplicaba por sus caricias y el deseo que solo él, el sexto Espada, Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques podía proporcionarle.

- Sí Grimm... me encanta como me tocas... más Grimm más - Se arqueaba Ichi en la cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos firmemente las sabanas negras, ya sin poder aguantar que Grimmjow le tomara, pero aún así controlando cada segundo su orgasmo, las caricias de Grimmjow, sus toques, sus besos, la forma en que le masturbaba, en que le hablaba, todo era tan perfecto y meticulosamente calculado que el Espada podía controlar hasta sus propias reacciones, las cosas que le hacían eran suficientes para enloquecerlo, pero no bastaban para que se corriera o pudiera llegar al orgasmo con tan sólo eso.

- Bien... porque voy a follarte Ichi - Mencionó Grimmjow y sin darle aviso a su fresita, saco sus garras literalmente y de un solo manotazo, desgarro el corset de Ichigo dejando al descubierto, su vientre su estomago y su pecho, y también corto los lazos y la tanga blanca de Ichigo dejándolo así expuesto, casi desnudo y con el blanco portaligas que se aferraba a su cintura, y con aquellas medias blancas, que le hacían ver tan jodidamente sexy y pecaminosamente erótico, al punto de querer cogerlo y embestirlo como a una muñeca una y otra vez hasta cansarse de eyacular en él y llenarlo de su semen, pero eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Grimm! - Exclamó sorprendido Ichigo ante la repentina ferocidad que había liberado Grimmjow.

- Abre tus piernas para mí Ichi, ábrelas para que pueda follarte como quieras - Fue todo lo que le dijo Grimmjow, y lo cual Ichigo hizo, abrió completamente lo más que pudo sus piernas cubiertas de seda blanca para facilitarle el acceso a su amante, exponiéndose así sumisamente con sus brazos estirados hacia atrás y sus piernas abiertas al máximo mostrando su erecto pene que goteaba blanquecino semen. Grimmjow quien le observaba atento, estiró su mano derecha, ya sin garras y tomando unas gotas del liquido pre seminal de la fresita entre sus dedos, expresó:

- Simplemente delicioso Ichi - Saboreando sus propios dedos con el pre semen de Ichigo y llenándolos con su propia saliva, sin perder más tiempo y sin darle aviso inserto dos dedos en el interior de Ichigo.

- ¡Aaah! - Gritó Ichigo tensándose inmediatamente al sentir aquella repentina invasión en su entrada.

- Grimm... me duele - Expresó Ichigo con ojos vidriosos ante la apabullante sensación que le invadió y le tensó por completo.

- ¡Va! Aguanta un poco más Ichi, te prometo que lo disfrutarás - Mencionó Grimm con un tono de voz impaciente, pero respirando profundamente para que pudiera lograr preparar correctamente a su amante antes de follarlo y partirlo, romperlo y desgarrarlo como si no hubiera mañana...

- Grimm... - Expresó Ichigo, relajándose lo más que pudo y dejando a Grimmjow tomar el control una vez más de su cuerpo.

Grimmjow calmándose un poco de aquel súbito deseo que le había invadido, decidió tomar su tiempo e introducir con cuidado ambos dedos, sentía que haber metido los dos había sido demasiado precipitado de su parte, pero la sensación de pensar en esa calidez y estrechez de la virginal entrada de su amante, le embargó, entorpeciendo su raciocinio.

El poderoso pantera comenzó a introducir y sacar, suavemente, sutilmente sus dedos del interior de Ichigo, usaba sus dedos índice y medio para preparar internamente a su amante para que así pudiera recibirlo, pero Ichigo era tan estrecho que aquellos dedos no parecían ayudarle.

Se separó de Ichigo ante la mirada atónita y expectante de la virginal fresa, y esta vez decidió utilizar su boca, dirigiéndose a la entrada de Ichigo acercando su rostro, le penetró con su lengua humedeciendo el estrecho agujero de su fresa.

- Ahhh Grimmjow ahhh - Gemía Ichigo al sentir esa invasora lengua adentrarse en su interior, era cálida, húmeda, suave, flexible, y se introducía en lugares que jamás pensó que un órgano como ese pudiera tocar. Sentía como su pene dejaba escurrir gotas, pero no, no podía venirse, era un virgen, sí, quería correrse, sí, quería venirse, sí, pero su voluntad de correrse cuando su amante estuviera en él era mucho más grande, y Grimmjow sabía donde tocarle, y que hacerle para no correrse aún.

Grimmjow seguía con su lengua y saliva llenando lo más que podía a Ichigo, cuando se dio cuenta que la entrada estaba lo suficientemente lubricada, se separó para una vez más introducir sus dedos, sólo que esta vez añadió el dedo anular, sus dedos índice, medio y anular ahora exploraban el interior de Ichigo, quien ya estaba mucho más abierto y listo para recibirlo y entre ese hurgueteo, fue cuando lo pilló, el botón para aumentar al máximo el libido de su fresa.

- Awwwwwwwwwww Grimmjowwwwwwwww - Gimió Ichigo al sentir como su Arrancar encontraba su próstata y la rozaba, y sin poder evitarlo, luchando contra todas sus fuerzas, contra todos los pronósticos y todo lo que había mentalizado hasta ese momento, se corrió, se corrió en acto reflejo dejando que toda la acumulación del deseo de su cuerpo saliera en ese liquido de semen que escurrió en un perfecto ángulo mojando el pecho y abdomen de su Espada. El semen de Ichigo corría a borbotones, sin poder evitarlo se aferró más fuertemente a las sabanas, se sentía en una nube de placer, pero al mismo tiempo contrariamente, esa deliciosa sensación cegadora de placer que le había invadido por algunos segundos, le dejaba una terrible sensación de tristeza y vergüenza, ante el hecho de haberse corrido con tan poco, cuando el miembro de Grimmjow aún se alzaba orgulloso y erguido, rojo e hinchado con toda la majestuosidad que le caracterizaba…

Grimmjow sintió como las paredes de Ichigo se contraían en sus propios dedos, vio como el cuerpo de su fresita se contraía en un poderoso espasmo y antes de que pudiera asimilar que mierda estaba pasando vio como Ichigo se corría como si hubieran abierto un chorro de agua, lo cual le sorprendió de golpe y casi le hace a él mismo correrse con la visión más erótica de su puta vida y que sólo hacía que comenzará a sentirse más adolorido, pues su miembro hinchado y erguido amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Grimmjow no era por nada el poderoso sexta, y tenía el suficiente auto control y poder para controlar hasta su propia erección y evitar así correrse.

Por otra parte, al ver la reacción de su fresita no pudo más que sonreír ante el hecho de comprender la reacción del inmaculado cuerpo de su fresita, virgen, casta y pura, que jamás antes haber sido tocado por nadie. Él ya tenía experiencia con todas esas perras que le seguían en hueco mundo y uno que otro Arrancar masculino que quería ser follado por el poderoso sexta. Al ver como unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de su pura fresita y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no pudo más que sonreír en simpatía y comprenderlo, pero antes de que pudiera expresarse las palabras de su fresita le tomaron por sorpresa.

- Grimm…. Perdóname… arruiné todo - Mencionó Ichigo lloroso, se sentía tan avergonzado y estupido, ¿cómo pudo haber dejado que aquello sucediera? Hasta hace pocos momentos estaban teniendo el momento más erótico y candente de sus vidas en su especial noche de bodas, pero su falta de experiencia, no, mejor dicho su propia estupidez, había arruinado todo.

- Shhh... ¿de que mierda hablas Ichi? No has arruinado nada estupido Shinigami - Le dijo sonriendo Grimmjow, sus ojos brillando, una sonrisa calida y una expresión comprensiva adornando su atractivo rostro.

- Aún no terminamos con esto, fresita - Le dijo Grimmjow lamiendo sus saladas mejillas para así limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas en ellas.

- Grimm... te amo... - Mencionó Ichigo al ver la profunda comprensión que Grimmjow la transmitía con su expresión y ojos, llenándose nuevamente de deseo, pasión y esperanzas le mencionó con toda la sensualidad que pudo…

- Hazme tuyo Grimm, tómame, desvírgame, hazme tu juguete, tu esclavo, quiero que me uses a tu antojo - Le animó el pelinaranja, de tal modo que eso fue suficiente para que Grimmjow decidiera penetrarlo en los inminentes minutos.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, Ichi, además… Mira como estás aquí - Le dijo masturbándolo una vez mas, esparciendo los restos de semen en su pene y haciendo que su erección cobrara vida nuevamente.

- Estás rogando para que te folle, ¿no es así, Ichi? Voy a follarte tan duro, que vas a perder la cuenta de las veces que te la meto y te corres, mi fresita pervertida - Le mencionó Grimmjow, tomando su propia erección orgullosamente erguida, y apuntándola a la entrada de Ichigo, al mismo tiempo en que esas palabras y sus caricias hacían que el pene de Ichigo se erectara más aún.

- Hazlo Grimm... dámelo todo... muéstrame lo que puedes hacer... ¡Sé que eres lo suficientemente hombre! - Le dijo Ichigo recostándose una vez más en la cama, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas para lo que se vendría, abriéndose de piernas lo más que pudo y elevando su trasero para facilitar que Grimmjow le penetrara, no era que dudara de la masculinidad de su amante, pero sabía que esas palabras le enloquecerían.

- Tsk prepárate Ichi, porque te daré la noche de tu vida - Le dijo Grimmjow y apuntando a su entrada, le penetro lentamente, por mucho que quisiera embestirle como una bestia, no podía olvidar el significativo hecho de que su fresita aún era virgen... introdujo su miembro lentamente deslizándolo en el interior de la estrecha entrada del pelinaranja, sentía como las paredes le daban la bienvenida y le aprisionaban, mierda aquellas sensaciones le estaban matando, aquella presión en su pene eran alucinantes, le daban un placer indescriptible. Ichigo sentía como el gran miembro de Grimmjow se adentraba lentamente, dolorosamente en su interior, le dolía, pero gracias a la preparación de Grimmjow podía soportarlo mejor, no obstante, a medida que Grimmjow le iba abriendo con su erección el dolor retornaba más aún, esa lentitud le estaba matando.

- Grimm... me duele, hazlo rápido, por favor - Suplicó Ichigo en un sollozo y Grimmjow obedeciendo sus demandas, tomó sus piernas, las alzo sobre sus hombros, y simplemente lo penetró de golpe.

- ¡AWwwwwww Grimmjow! - Gritó Ichigo, cerrando sus ojos, aforrándose a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, la sensación de tener ese enorme miembro dentro de él casi rozando su próstata, llenándole por completo en todo su ano, le maniataban. Podía sentir como una sensación de calor le invadía, y sintió como su trasero se humedecía con algo tibio, era sangre, a pesar de la preparación, nada podía evitar que como el estrecho virgen que era sangrara mojando el pene de Grimmjow, que se encontraba inserto al máximo en su entrada.

Grimmjow sentía como la sangre de la entrada de Ichigo mojaba su pene, mierda, aquella sensación era, indescriptible, nada podía hacerle justicia, su pene palpitando inserto en la estrecha entrada y las paredes de Ichigo aprisionándole, la sangre escurriendo mojando las sabanas, empapando un poco el portaligas y las medias con unas cuantas gotas y mojando también sus propias piernas, era lo más erótico que había sentido en su vida.

- Muévete... Grimm, por favor - Suplicó Ichigo y Grimmjow asintió dándole a entender que así lo haría sosteniendo firmemente las piernas de Ichigo, ahora completamente en su interior comenzó a moverse, primero en un ritmo lento, al ritmo de los sonoros gemidos y quejidos de Ichigo para posteriormente aumentar su ritmo.

- Hazme gritar Grimm... Hazme gritar hasta que me quede sin voz - Le dijo Ichigo y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso o mejo dicho acabo con el supremo autocontrol de Grimmjow, simplemente comenzó a embestirlo con una bestialidad, ferocidad e intensidad que ni su forma liberada hubiera podido opacar, le embistió profundamente mientras Ichigo jadeaba y gemía descontrolado.

- Así Grimm... sí sí ah más Grimm mierda más, más adentro Grimm - Le exigía Ichigo, estrechándolo más contra sus piernas cubiertas de satín, forzándolo a penetrarlo más profundo, más adentro, más al fondo si es que eso podía ser posible, ambos cuerpos siguiendo un ritmo y un compás único Ichigo por fin le pertenecía a Grimmjow no sólo en alma, sino también en cuerpo, por fin Grimmjow había profanado deliciosamente su cuerpo. La entrada de Ichigo dolía, la sangre escurría entre sus muslos, pero aquello no era nada en comparación al adictivo placer que sentía, su cuerpo ardía, su sangre hervía, cada célula y poro de su piel hervía y ardía con un calor sofocante y tan quemante como el infierno. Sentía deseo, sentía lujuria, un deseo que aumentaba más y más con cada arremetida que le hacía perder el sentido, nublaba su razón y le llevaba a la locura como si fuera un droga de la que no pudiera hartarse El oír sus propios jadeos, gemidos, sentir la respiración entre cortada de Grimmjow, y la piel desnuda y caliente de su Arrancar tocar la suya, le llevaban al cielo.

Grimmjow por su parte compartía sentimientos parecidos, todo aquello le estaba llevando al orgasmo, sentir a Ichigo aprisionándole, instándole, empujándole de aquella forma a follarle más adentro, más duro, más fuerte, a desgarrarlo, desvirgarlo salvaje y bestialmente como lo estaba haciendo con cada poderosa estocada, le volvían más loco de lo que ya se había vuelto esa noche. Sentir la suavidad de las piernas cubiertas de Ichigo con aquel pervertido traje que había usado le mataban, era demasiado para él. El ver su cuerpo desfallecer, el cuerpo de su fresita, el cuerpo de ese jodido, maldito y puto Shinigami que le había hecho pasar por tanta mierda y le había pateado el trasero más de una vez, sucumbir en la cama, por sus caricias, embestidas y arremetidas era… era… simplemente no tenía palabras para describirlo ni expresarlo, era demasiado bueno. Se sentía como un rey que por fin tenía algo que conquistar, porque sí, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques era un rey, era el rey, amo, dueño y señor de ICHIGO KUROSAKI.

- Eres mío Shinigami, me perteneces; tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu pene, tu semen, eres mío, me perteneces Ichigo, nadie más puede tenerte - Mencionó Grimmjow a Ichigo entre embestidas y besos, lengüetazos, lamidas, chupones y mordidas.

- Sí Grimm... soy ... ah ah soy ah tuyo Grimm...

- ¿Puede sentir lo que me haces Ichi? ¿Puede sentir como mi miembro te folla?

- Sí... Grim... fóllame más más por favor - Le decía Ichigo perdido en el mar de placer en que segundo a segundo se ahogaba más profundamente.

- ¿Te... ah... gusta saber que soy el único que te coge, Ichi? - Le decía Grimmjow mientras le seguía embistiendo e Ichigo seguía recibiéndolo.

- Sí... Grimm... el... único - Decía Ichi sintiendo ese enorme pene partiéndole, embistiéndole rozando su próstata y enloqueciéndole.

- Dime que... soy tu rey Ichi - Le pidió el sexta.

- Eres mi mi mi rey Grim...mmmm - Soltó Ichigo y durante unos minutos más ambos continuaron aquel ritmo desenfrenado y salvaje.

- Ahhh Grimm... me voy a correr - Mencionó Ichigo y en ese mismo instante por segunda vez en la noche se dejó llevar y soltó su blanca semilla que mojo el abdomen de Grimmjow y cayo en irregulares fluidos mojando lo que estaba a su alcance.

Grimmjow sintió como Ichigo se corría por segunda vez aquella noche, y aquella larga corrida hizo que las paredes de Ichigo se contrajeran, ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre popio su pene, esa presión fue suficiente para hacerlo llegar al límite y embistiéndolo profundamente unas pocas veces más, se corrió, se corrió con un feroz gruñido y llenó a Ichigo con su blanco, húmedo, pegajoso y tibio semen espeso, llenándolo lo más adentro que pudo y haciendo que su semilla se mezclara con la sangre y los fluidos de su fresita.

- Awwhh Grimm - Jadeó Ichigo al sentir a Grimmjow llenándole, rellenándole como la fresita que era.

- Mierda Ichi me corro... - Pronunció Grimmjow mientras aún se venía en el interior de Ichigo, y se desplomó duramente sobre el cuerpo de su joven amante, que simplemente lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos.

Ambos yacían en la cama cubiertos de sudor, y sus respectivos fluidos corporales. Ichigo despeinado, empapado de sudor, sus nalgas, piernas y lencería blanca manchados con gotas de sangre mezclada con semen, y Grimmjow aún en su interior, Grimmjow escuchaba el corazón latente de Ichigo fascinado por el compás desenfrenado que tenía, y podía también sentir su respiración entre cortada y el olor sexo emanar de él, algo sumamente erótico que parecía despertar una vez más su miembro para una segunda ronda, pero a pesar de lo que su mente le decía, su cuerpo estaba agotado, por toda la tensión acumulada liberada en lo que consideraba la mejor cogida de su vida.

- Mierda... Ichi.. esa fue... la mejor cogida de mi vida - Le dijo Grimmjow a Ichigo aún agotado.

- También... para mí Grimm... - Le respondió Ichigo, una vez más con las mejillas rojas y cubiertas de carmesí, ahora que ambos habían acabado la realidad de todo les llegaba de golpe, sus gemidos de deseo, sus palabras sucias, su propio vestuario exclusivo y único para Grimmjow, ¿que pensaría Rukia si le viera? ¿Renji, Kempachi, Byakuya? La sola idea le causaba una gran vergüenza, pero también le hacía sentir morboso y le excitaba... le carcomía, le tentaba.

- Grimm... te amo - Le mencionó una vez más en esa noche Ichigo a su Arrancar.

- Tsk yo también, Shinigami - Le dijo Grimmjow en respuesta, por fin haciéndese a un lado y sacando su pene del interior de Ichigo, en ese momento el semen empezó a escurrir de a poco del ano de Ichigo, mojando más aun las negras sabanas de la cama.

- Dime... que me amas Grimm - Pidió Ichigo en un susurro deseando deleitar sus iodos con palabras que rara vez escuchaba de su calenturiento amante.

- Te amo Ichi - Le dijo Grimmjow inmediatamente sin pensarlo más, sin hacer aquella confesión difícil, pues no tenía nada que ocultar ya que era la pura verdad, sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja hace mucho que se habían convertido en amor, y a pesar de no poseer un corazón, sabía perfectamente que aquello que sentía por el ojos marrones era único y no se comparaba con nada.

- Grimm - Pronunció Ichi, y al ver que el oji azul se había recostado sobre la cama, decidió acurrucarse recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, estaba casi desnudo de no ser por el portaligas sujeto a su cintura y las medias aún cubriendo sus piernas, sus nalgas visibles y con rastros de semen y sangre. Pero eso no le importaba por el momento, lo único que le importaba era como el sueño comenzaba apoderarse de él, cerró sus ojos sintiendo la agradable calidez del cuerpo del Espada que le envolvía y confortaba, se acurrucó más aún y se dejó llevar lentamente por el sueño.

- Te amo, baka... - Le dijo y cayó inmerso en un profundo sueño.

Grimmjow miró embelesado el pacifico rostro de ángel de su fresita cayendo en los brazos de aquel sujeto que los humanos llamaban "Morfeo" aquello le daba un poco de celos a Grimmjow, no quería que su fresita cayera en los brazos de nadie que no fuera él, menos de ese jodido Morfeo quien quiera que fuera, quería que su fresita siempre soñara con él y estuviera en sus brazos, pero va, humanos y sus estupidos dioses o lo que fuera que era el Morfeo que llamaba a su fresita ahora.

- Duerme bien... fresita - Susurró también Grimmjow, para un felino como él ya era casi hora de la siesta o de dormir, acercando más el delicado, pero bien bronceado y formado cuerpo de su amante, contra su propio cuerpo, lo cubrió con las sabanas negras y también decidió sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Ahora Ichigo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, era suyo en todo sentido de la palabra, le había hecho suyo, marcado y reclamado como suyo, era rey, dueño y poseedor de Ichigo Kurosaki en todo sentido... y ya nada ni nadie podría quitárselo.

Grimmjow era un gato celoso y posesivo con lo que por derecho era suyo, odiaba como esos Shinigamis y ese Quincy o cualquier otro se acercaba a su fresita con toda la familiaridad del mundo, ahora que la fresita era suya, sabía que los otros guardarían su distancia.

Y así en aquella hermosa noche, mágica y sublime, con hermosas estrellas brillando e iluminando el profundo y vasto cielo primaveral, y la luna llena filtrando sus hermosos rallos lunares por la ventana de la alcoba de esos dos jóvenes amantes, ahora esposos, Arrancar y Vizard, sucumbieron en un profundo y reparador sueño mientras todos los astros sonreían encantados ante la imagen que ambos hacían, recordando como habían sido testigo del nacimiento de ese inusual amor entre ellos, pero que ahora permanecerían juntos por siempre y para siempre, hasta que la muerte, la eternidad, Soul Society, o lo que fuera los separara, sólo que los sabios astros, consejeros de la noche y premonitorios, sabían de ante mano que aquellos dos seres nunca dejarían de amarse, ni en esta vida, ni en las que vendrían, pues aquellos dos seres habían nacido para pertenecerse y amarse mutuamente en muchas otras noches del mismo modo que aquella especial, memorable, inolvidable y pasional…

Noche de bodas…

FIN

¡Bueno este fue mi primer fan fic de GrimmjowxIchigo! Amo el Grimmichi n/n y me encataría leer sus comentarios, si les gusto mi estilo, la historia el lemon tengo otros fanfics, y he pensando en subirlos, pero no sé, por lo mismo me gustaría saber que piensan, aún así espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que Ichi estaba en cross-dressing. Y todo fue sobre lemon, soy mala escribiendo tramas, y hago lo que puedo con la caracterización, ¡muchas gracias de ante mano! ¡Y por favor dejen reviews! T_T


End file.
